The Cravolca Files
Cravolca The king of the volcanoes. A Red Fire Mutated Reactor . Hole Hole was not created by Cravolca: It was created by Kole, who wanted a motherly companion. Hole speaks in a similar manner that Kole stressed the letter 'K'. He has also stitched and revived Kole, so Kole is now with Cravolca. When Kole returns: Hole: Vamgreed Vamgreed are any Cravolca Creation.It's Red, Blue and Yellow.Have Three head, and is a eel.The Normal Head is the Yellow one. Scenes 1: The War Starts *Cravolca: Thank you, Vamgreed! You bred with Veyron! *Vamgreed: Yes, I also made it destroy the village. *Vamgreed:*Looks out the window* NOOO! GREED FAILED! LET ME AT HIM! *Cravolca: No. Let's give him another chance... Spikebound. The Ausky clone. Take care of it. *Spikebound: Sure! *Spikebound: *Gets into Ludicrine's house* *Spikebound sent an e-mail. Please kill Cravolca, Ausky clone. *Ausky: WHAT? I don't want to. I know that you aren't that Adoption Manager guy, you're that guy who has a cr/py name! *Spikebound: %!#%$ Wait-HEY! NOBODY F/CKS WITH MY NAME. Elsewhere... *Cravolca: You failed. *Vamgreed: I am sleepy. *Hole: HHHHHHHHHHKKKKKL *Vamgreed: What? You are Kole's Mother? *Hole: YYYYYYYY In Ludicrine's House... *Hole: I KILL YOU BECUASE YOU KILLED MY CHILD! HHHHHHHHKNOWKKKKKL *Ludcrine: OH H/LL NO- wait, Kole doesn't have a mother! *Hole: Hehehehehe. It's just a joke. And when he exploded, I came here. *Ludicrine: As much as I appreciate the visit, you really should leave. *Hole: (FACEPALM count: 1) MORON. I. AM. HERE. TO. KILL. YOU. *Ludicrine: No, you really should leave. *?: LIFE FORM DETECTED! EXTERMINATE! *Ludicrine: (FACEPALM count: 2) Gogbeaverdamnit, Dalek. Not now. Go be stupid somewhere else. *(Lol, it's a Dalek. He leaves.) *Ludicrine: Now then, since you were distracted long enough NOT to notice my kick/ss backup, shall we battle? *Hole: Cr/p. *?: K. *Ludicrine becomes uneasy and even the Trolls become uneasy. *?: K. *A hammer noise is heard. *Kole: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK *Hole: Do you surrender? Remember, if all of your eyes are closed even for a moment, you are all as good as dead. What will it be? *Ludicrine: Take me to your freaking leader. *Hole: ...what? *Ludicrine: PARLAY, DUMB/SS. *Kole: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKNO. *JAILED! Hole is also in jail... 2:Batch *Cravolca:Vamgreed, take your child. *Vamgreed:SURE! At Prison... *Greed:MAKE ME GO OUT PRISON, DMS! *DMS:Ne...*Get Uncousious* *Vamgreed:I here for save you, Greed, my child. *Greed:OHH DAD! *Vamgreed:*take DMS*Both will have the ultimate power! *Greed:Just a thing...*Stole the Pilory*I stoled the Pilory! *Vamgreed:HORAH! *Vamgreed:Do you want know a secret? *Greed:Yes, what it is? *Vamgreed:Everyone thing all Batch dead.BUT THIS FALSE!I am a batch, along with you! *Greed:This mean MY child too? *Vamgreed:Yes. Batch These are very similar to RYUs. VERY SIMILAR. These people have done something unbelievably evil in their past and thus transform into Batches. They are depicted as silhouettes with white capes. They were destroyed a long time ago by the Serrangios, Ludicrine's species, led by The Mistress' ancestor. Greed and Vamgreed are possibly Batches. This is, however, unconfirmed and only assumed by the two. Randows Spawners A Randow Spawner, when bred, can spawn anything; can make a Multicolor Dark Matter, a Eos with drills, even humans! Randow Spawners can spawn only 2 pets at once. These are the first Randow Spawners : ?! and J!. These are the creatures they spawned: Toxicart, the Green Box Cart Punily, the Blue Skull Stickman This is Flowad, the Olive Smallhead Flower. It is unknown who spawned him. Flowad is possibly (unconfirmed) a Ryu. Mushy foresaw view this, though it is not clear. Update: It known now that is was Instaban that spawned him. . This contains Flyster, the Red/Cyan Sixstar Fly Oyster, spawned by a Randow Spawner, Instaban. Category:Article stubs